Songfic, MrBrightside, GSR & Hank
by MusoukaS
Summary: Grissom finally admits his feelings to Sara and Hanks ruins EVERYTHING!


**Title: **Mr.Brightside.

**Summary: **Grissom finally has the guts to ask Sara out on a date but she's already dating someone, someone called Hank Peddigrew.

**Pairing: **GSR/ Sara-Hank.  
**Genre:** Angst

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI nor it's characters, I'm only borrowing them for a little while, only until the song finishes xD.  
**Song:** The Killers – Mr.Brightside.

xxx**  
**

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine

Grissom was walking towards the Garage, he knew Sara was there. He knocked upon the door, leaning against the doorframe with his body, watching her.

Sara looked up, 'Hey.'

'Hey, I was wondering..'

'Yes?' Sara said while she got out from underneath the car.

'Would you like.. to have lunch with me after shift?'

Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

Sara's eyes widened, 'Ehr, actually, I'm kinda busy after shift.'

He raised one of his eyebrows, it tempted her ,though.

'With what?'

'I'm already going on a date.'

Grissom's mouth fell open, he immediately turned around and walked away. _Dammit Gil, you're too late!_, he thought, walking towards his office while he tried to fight back the tears.

It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

The rest of the shift was hard for him and he was looking forward to going home, though, there was a little surprise for him on the parking lot. He stood there, frozen to the ground, watching Sara and Hank kissing each other near her car.. he noticed her flat tire.. it was too much, the tears got back and once again he tried to fought it back, though, this time, it didn't work and as quickly as he could, he got in and drove home, hoping no one would see the tears he'd shred.

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

He walked into his cold and empty townhouse, he had forgotten how empty it could be. He walked towards his bedroom and undressed himself except his boxers, he placed the rest of his clothes upon a chair not far away from his bed. He went to bed to forget about Sara and this Hank guy but his dream wasn't helping him much;

The images from earlier that day suddenly popped into his head, he saw how he slowly undressed her and how she was touching him with pleasure.. both were naked and he penetrated her, he slowly trusted inside of her and their paces became one, going from slow to fast, she screamed his name out and moaned. Her fingers scrapping down on his back, leaving scratches upon his back.

Suddenly, Grissom sat straight up upon his bed, sweat was breaking down on his nape and forehead and slowly starting to follow it's trail downwards.

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Grissom pulled in the Crime Lab's parking lot, he felt how his headache started to come back again and got out of the car. He heard something and looked up, he saw Sara and Hank, kissing each other again. He immediately looked away towards the entrance and swallowed hard, a lump started to form in his throat. Yes, it was going to be a long and hard day for him.

  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay

When Grissom entered the break room, everybody greeted him except Sara but it wasn't because she was rude or anything, she just wasn't there. _She's late_, he thought. 

After grabbing some coffee, Sara ran into the break room.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' she said looking at Grissom while she breath heavily.

Grissom only raised his eyebrow, 'What happened?'

Sara looked at the floor, trying to get an answer, 'I ehr, my alarm clock didn't went off.'

_Yeah right, you were just playing with loverboy,_ he thought, obviously not buying it.

' Okay, well, next time be on time otherwise you'll be doing decomp.' he said with a fake grin while he started to hand out assignments, Sara sighed heavily and sat down.

  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

It was a few hours later when Grissom was walking towards his office, he just came back from a difficult and rough case when he heard a voice.

'Griss!'

He turned around to look who it was, it was.. _Sara._

'Hmm, yes?' he replied, pretending to be looking into some files.

Sara came closer and closer.

'I ehr, I'm sorry that I was late this evening.'

Grissom looked up from his case file and the glasses upon his nose slid to the half of his bridge, it gave him a strict appearance as always.

'It's okay, I expect you to be early tomorrow.', he turned around again and continued to walk further, though, Sara followed him.

'Yeah, sure, will do.. thanks.'

'No problem.' he said, when she left, he sighed heavily.  
_  
Whát am I going to do about this_?, he thought desperately.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine

Shift already finished an hour ago and Grissom was still sitting there, alone, in his dark office.. he was watching in front of him, he didn't dare to go to his car and see Sara kissing Hank again, it was just something he couldn't handle.. not anymore.

But what he didn't expect is that Sara would be knocking upon _his_ door about 2 hours after shift.

'Griss? Are you here?' she said after getting no response, she walked inside this office. 'Griss?'

Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Grissom was lying upon his sofa in his office, asleep. His shoes were off and his hand was resting against his face, she wondered what he was dreaming about..

He could get the picture clearly in his head, over and over again.._ her.. kissing someone like.. hím.. I was too late, now she's gone and will be forever._

Her soft lips had brushed against his hard ones, he couldn't quite understand it.. why did she fancied Hank now and not _hím_ anymore?

  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

Grissom looked in front of him, it seemed he was in Sara's living room, he heard a noise, a shout and he ran towards her bedroom. But when he opened the door.., he closed his eyes quickly.

_NO! NO!_, he thought, _This is not happening!_

He opened them again and saw how Hank decreased his pace and slowly started to trust in her, almost reaching his climax and so did she, she moaned of pleasure while her fingers scrapped once again upon his back, it was killing him.

The tears, even so if it was his dream, started to roll over his cheeks, he couldn't stop them, not any longer, not anymore.

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control

'Sara, no! You're making a big mistake!', he yelled out but somehow she couldn't hear him.

'Griss? Griss? Wake up, come on, wake up.' she said while she shook him.

Suddenly, he sat straight up, 'Heh!? What happened?'

'You fell asleep on your sofa.'

  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay

'Oh,' he noticed another silhouette, he peeked behind Sara, it was Hank, he'd just entered the room.

He immediately got up and swallowed hard, 'Ehr, I need to get back to work.' he said while he took place behind his desk.

'Griss?'

Grissom searched for a file, when he got it, he looked into it, 'Yes? Is there something you need Sara?'

Sara looked at Hank and shrugged, then she looked back at Grissom, ' Ehm.. shift is over and.. ehr, well, nevermind..'

She sighed and walked away.

Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  


Grissom got up and walked after Sara and Hank, 'Sara!'

Sara turned around, her fingers breaking free from Hank's, 'Yes?'

Grissom came closer, 'You know, I'll be always here for you.. whenever you need me, I'll be there, okay?'

Sara smiled, ' Yeah, I know, thanks.'

She came closer towards him, invaded his personal space and gave him a kiss upon his cheek, making him blush.

'I'll see you tomorrow Griss.' she said with a grin.

'See you tomorrow.'

  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

_Eventually, perhaps, it ended alright for me, after all, I díd got a kiss from her on my cheek, even if she's dating this weird guy but I would never try to break them up though, not even due to jealousy, she deserves to have a life too, shame thing is.., I'm not the part of her life I wanted to be.._ _though, she's happy and I'll be happy for her, just not.. for him._

**A/N : Strange little songfic here… thought it would be perfect for GSR..**_**isn't it? **_**Anyways, Mr.Brightside from the Killers. **


End file.
